Forevermore
by Virgrin
Summary: ¿Y si la imprimación con Renesmee hubiera sido un error? ¿Y si la fuerza de la naturaleza hubiera tenido un error? ¿Y si en vez de ser la hija, hubiera sido la madre? ¿Y si Jacob hubiera fingido? ¿Y si Bella lo hubiera amado también? Lean y sépanlo.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **SMeyer** y la historia original de **Fire**. Lo único mío es la traducción ;)

**N/A:** *mordiéndose las uñas* ¡Espero que puedan disfrutar la historia! Estoy un poco nerviosa (primera vez posteando fanfiction) *sale corriendo gritando* Sólo una de esas inspiraciones de medianoche.

* * *

Tan pronto como la vi, casi dejé caer al bebé. Lagrimas escocían mis ojos. Ésta no era la Bella que yo conocía. De pronto sentí que mi nuevo universo cambiaba, y ese por el que había vivido durante 17 años estuvo de vuelta. Miré abajo hacia el bebé, una parte de mí repugnada hasta de que la estuviera tocando. Pero ni siquiera podía odiarla del todo, era mitad Bella, y no podía odiar eso. No había amado a Bella por la cosa en mis brazos. La había amado por la Bella que conozco, la Bella con la que me había reído en mi garaje bebiendo sodas calientes, volviéndola la chica que yo sabía que era. Añoraba esos días. Bloqueé todo pensamiento de mi mente, me había vuelto un experto en eso, como si mi mente quisiera que lo guardara. Fingiría, simularía una sonrisa así pensaría que soy feliz. La vi en sus ojos, esa perfección fría y me mató de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Aún así, todavía era Bella, la chica que había conocido una vez. Amado. Aún moriría mil veces por ella. Volvió sus ojos hacia mí, su niña en mis brazos. No estaba seguro de si tocarla o no. La miré con cautela, aún sosteniendo distraídamente a la niña, y volví a mis sentidos y le di la cosa a Bella. Bella Cullen. Ansiaba oír el familiar latido de su corazón, ese corazón que también me había amado.

Me ardían los ojos. ¿Le importaba yo a ella siquiera? Si desapareciera, lo notaría? Resistí el impulso de soltar una risa sardónica. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y por un doloroso segundo, ojos rojos y todo, aún vi a Bella, MI Bella. La Bella que sería para siempre mía, me miró, y sonrió. Durante ese único segundo fui feliz otra vez, y se rompió cruelmente cuando habló, con su voz demasiado musical. Aparté los ojos. Mi corazón golpeaba dolorosamente contra mi pecho, apuñalado y sangriento, y entonces hice lo que esperaba de mí: fingí.

SNIP

— ¿Te imprimaste de mi BEBÉ?

— ¡¿Le pusiste a mi hija el sobrenombre del Monstruo del Lago Ness?! —su voz musical se llenó de rabia y se lanzó contra mí, y recé por que el veneno se filtrara de alguna forma en mi corazón. Pero claro que no, era Jacob Black, viviría para siempre. La miré, era apenas una cáscara de la que una vez conocí... pero entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón sufría así por ella? ¿Por qué la amaba tanto? ¿Por qué su olor era tan poco repulsivo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

**********************************************************

No podía soportarlo, no dejaría a Bella, tomaría lo que pudiera tomar. Gemí y apreté la nariz contra ella. Y por un momento ahí estábamos otra vez, días soleados y todo. Sólo nosotros dos, nadie más, sólo Jake y Bells, sólo Jacob y Bella, Black y Swan.

—Lo sé, Jake, lo sé. Yo también te amo. Siempre serás mi mejor hombre*, y entonces supe que ella sabía. Y ella supo que yo sabía. Y vi a MI Bella volver a la vida nuevamente, casi podía oír cómo golpeaba el latido de su corazón de nuevo. No había dicho "mejor hombre" en el sentido de boda, lo había dicho en serio, no había querido decir amor de amigos, sino ese amor que era sólo _mío_, que sólo podía tener de _mi_ Bella. Y ella sabía y yo sabía. Y por un segundo nuestros miradas se entrelazaron, mi voz salió en forma de aullido y presioné mi nariz sobre sus costados. Ella se inclinó un poco, acarició mi piel y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y en un susurro suave, que ni siquiera Edward sería capaz de oír, sólo las sanguijuelas rumanas:

—Te quiero Jake, sólo nosotros, Jake y Bells, te quiero tanto, y lo siento tanto. Lo sé, Jake, ahora lo sé. Te quiero tanto, y pagaré cada día de la eternidad, te amo para siempre. Aullé y una lágrima gorda resbaló debajo de mi ojo. Y la vi a ella, Bella, sorbiéndose los mocos, y sin gracia, pero para mí hermosa y perfecta. Su cara estaba llena de dolor mientras exploraba mis ojos, y sus manos acariciaban mi piel como lo habían hecho una noche bajo la luna. Se puso una máscara y yo respiré y fingí.

* * *

Estaba parado contra un árbol, mirando como la pálida figura angelical caminaba fuera de la casa, sin nada más que una sábana blanca contra su cuerpo.

—Hola Jake —dijo de forma atropellada. Yo sólo le sonreí, torcidamente. Ella ató la sabana a su alrededor. Le ofrecí mi brazo.

—Baila conmigo —le pedí llevándola a un claro, sobrehumanamente rápidos los dos. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre ella, y traté de ignorar la perfección, sólo miré la belleza y cuando me sonrió, yo también lo hice. La amaba tanto, estaba para siempre grabada en mi corazón en cualquier forma, incluso la de mi enemigo mortal. Aprendí a disfrutar de la belleza y la imperfección de sus labios. Y la cicatriz de su codo. Ella puso su mano en la mía. Hielo tocando Fuego. La atraje hacia mí. Y bailamos a la música de los recuerdos, de lo que habría sido, lo que debería haber sido, y lo que debía venir aún para nosotros dos. Bailamos en ese bosque, los árboles protegiéndonos, la luna brillando sobre nosotros. Ella aspiró mi olor, me dijo que para ella olía bien. Me reí de eso, siempre podía contar con Bella para ser la rara y se lo dije y ella se rió. Y se rió con MI risa, mi VERDADERA risa de Bella y supe que no me importaba si su corazón latía o no, ésta era mi Bella. Y bailamos a la música de nuestros recuerdos, ella vestida de blanco aferrándose a mí como si nunca fuera a dejarme ir, su cabeza sepultada en mi pecho, mejilla fría contra piel caliente, yo en jeans negros cortados. Y bailamos nuestro baile. JakeyBells JacobyBella JakeyBells JacobyBella para siempre.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Quieren comentar? :P jaja broma broma!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

*Aclaración: bueno lo mismo que en el otro. "best man" es padrino de boda, y también "mejor hombre". asi que bueh se entiende lo que quiere decir bella en realidad cada vez q le dice "sos el padrino", "sos el mejor " jajaaj;) se nota que amo a jake no??


End file.
